Holding On
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: Leo starts getting aches in his joints...he's only 23...when he starts having night sweats and starts bruising easily he knows something's wrong...
1. Chapter 1: Aching Joints

**Disclaimer: "checks email" nope....still don't own them....chases after Leo and tries to hug him. "He hides behind Raph" ****"HELP ME!" he shrieks.**

**Chapter 1: Aching Joints...**

_Yesterday's run in with the Purple Dragon's must've left me more battered than I remember. Ahhg My body aches...I guess all those years of training and blows are finally getting to my joints. Great I'm not even twenty-four and I'm getting arthritis...just wonderful...maybe we still have Master Splinter's old pain meds somewhere. Man I miss him...  
_Leo yawned as he shuffled into the kitchen for the morning, moving a little stiffer than he should. Don glanced up from his toast and book.

"Morning Leo," He greeted before turning back to his book.

"Morning," Leo yawned. Raph stumbled into the kitchen, grumbling angrily about stupid punks. Leo glanced at his brother's arm where a gun wound was bandaged and hid his smile. Raph's arm was hurting him. Mike entered the kitchen and prepared himself breakfast as Leo sat down with his. Raph was standing with the fridge open as if trying to make up his mind. Mike made his way to the table bumping to Raph's bad arm as he did.

"MIKEY!" Raph roared. Mike took a frantic dive behind Leo who had stood up at Raph's yell.

"Move Leo...I'm going to pound him," Raph growled as he attempted to get by. Leo sighed._ I am not in the mood for this...why do I hurt so much today...?_ Leo remained where he was and gave Raph a warning look.

"Raph. Sit," Leo snapped. Raph growled but grabbed something to eat and sat down, grumbling. Don sighed and turned the page of his book.

After a light morning practice Leo moved gingerly toward Don's lab. wincing as he moved and sharp stabbing pain rushed through every joint. Don was already there working on various things, Leo had gone to take a shower first before coming here. Leo walked in and leaned against the wall.

"Ok I've seen you lean on anything before Leo and your moving like your in pain...what injury did you hide this time?" Don ordered as he turned around. He gasped. Leo looked pale and the blows he had taken from practice were bruised already.

"Shesh Leo...you feeling ok?" Don asked as he got up.

"I-I yeah...just wanted some asprin for a headache," Leo lied. Don eyed him critcally.

"Are you sure?" Don asked quietly. Leo nodded. _Well Leo does get bad headaches...they turn into migraines fast...maybe he's just got a bad one now...those bruises must be from last night...I guess..._

"Sure bro," Don replied as he handed Leo the bottle of asprin. Leo popped three pills into his mouth and took a drink of water that Don handed him.

"Must be a bad one...you look pale...go take a nap bro," Don said gently, carefully.

Leo gave him an irritated look but sighed and nodded._ Maybe a nap will make me feel better...I'm really tired all the sudden...I'm not useually tired after such a light practice..._

"Leo! your burning up!" Don gasped as he touched his brother's forehead, "Go to bed now! You idiot! You would fight with a fever!" Don chased Leo off to bed. Leo stumbled forward and calapsed into bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here we go...anyone guess what's wrong with Leo? Well review please...


	2. Chapter 2: Fever

**Disclaimer:still no..."hugs Raph" "Get off me you little!!!!" he shouts "Hugs tighter" "Awww!!! Raphie the teddy-turtle" Mikey cooes. "MIKEY!!!!" Raph roars.**

**Chapter 2: Fever**

Don sighed as he walked out of his lab and made sure Leo went to bed. Raph walked over to grab something from the fridge.

"What's up with Leo? He doesn't take naps..." Raph asked a look of actual worry on his face. Don "humphed" and turned to face Raph.

"He fought the Purple Dragons with a fever and still has one! I told him to go lay down before he fell down," Don grumbled. Raph looked up at Leo's room and muttered something about Leo being an idiot. Raph shook his head and walked off.

Don sighed and went back into his lab setting an alarm to check on Leo in an hour. He heard Raph warn Mikey to leave Leo be and sighed. _Great now Mikey will go bother Leo...uhhhg Leo needs to sleep that fever off..._

Later that day...

Leo moaned and rolled over on his bed. His stomach twisted and he felt all sweaty. He was sweating but shivering too. He grabbed his blankets and pulled them over himself, attempting to stay warm. He curled up and driffed off again. Raph came in and knelt quietly beside Leo. Leo didn't even twitch as Raph checked for a fever.

"You idiot," he whispered,"fighting with a fever. Get better bro." Raph adjusted the blankets and then left, closing the door behind him. Don was coming in as Raph left.

"Still got a fever," Raph sighed. Don nodded. S_hesh...Leo never gets sick...looks like he has a bad flu...better move him so I can keep a better eye on him._

"Raph? Would you help me move him down to the infirmary? I'll have Mikey make the bed up quick," Don asked.

"Yeah, no problem. Don he didn't even twitch when I came in he's out like a light right now," Raph replied. Don nodded but his eyes showed worry.

"Mikey go make up the infirmary bed!" Don called. "But!! I'm on the last-" Mike protested.

"Mikey! Go. Make. The. Bed!" Raph snapped.

"Fine," muttered Mike as he got up and headed off to do as he had been instructed.

Raph walked carefully down the stairs as he carried Leo to the infirmary. Leo leaned into Raph huddled close for warmth.

"Man...Don he's shivering like crazy," Raph gasped. Don, who was walking beside him, nodded and touched Leo's forehead.

"Its probably the fever," Don mumbled more to himself than to Raph. Mike gasped when he saw Leo.

"Ahhh Leo! Man he is sick!" Mike said softly, "Sorry bro I didn't know how sick ya' were." Mike directed his last statement to Leo and he helped Raph lower Leo into the bed. Don wrapped Leo in blankets before shooing the others out and following them, flipping the lights off as he left.

About an hour later Don came in to find that Leo's fever had broken, and Leo was sleeping soundly. His head had bruises on it. Don eyed them nervously _Maybe from this morning at Practice? I really don't like this...I'm starting to worry this isn't just the flu..._ Don sat on the edge of the bed and sighed.

"Can I go out and play mommy?"Leo teased as he rolled over slowly, too slowly. His golden-brown eyes were dull and glassy.

"No," Don said firmly, "Though you sound like you're feeling better." Don couldn't help but smile a little Leo didn't tease like that much, he was definnatly feeling better. Leo sighed but nodded and rolled back over.

"I guess I'm still tired anyway," he mumbled, drifting off after a second. Don started to cover Leo up and froze. On Leo's arm was a hand print, posistioned as if he had been carried. Don quickly checked Leo's legs and found another hand print. _No...no...not Leo...please..._ Don covered Leo up and rushed for his computer and started entering Leo's symptoms into the search engine. When they all combined, the diagnosis left him sobbing against the desk.

Raph came in looking confused. He rushed forward.

"Don! What's wrong?"Raph begged, "Donnie!" Don clung to him, struggling to get control of himself.

"Leo has..he...he-he...Le-Leo...ha-has...ca-ca-cancer," Don managed to sob out. Raph gripped Don and fought his own tears._ Oh please no!! we already lost Master Splinter...not my brother too!!_

"We'll get him on Cemo or something Don...he'll be fine," Raph managed. Don shook his head.

"It-it wo-won't...I-I d-don't...think...it'll...w-work...w-with...our mu-mutated bod-bodies," Don sobbed,"I-It'll just...make hi-him si-sicker." Mike came in and stood there.

"He's not going to get better is he?" Mike whispered. Raph grabbed Mike and pulled him into the hug too. Mike sobbed as hard as Don when he found out. Raph held them close and tried to fight his own tears, struggling for control, trying to stay strong.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"sob"...Reviews Please?


	3. Chapter 3: A Talk

**Disclaimer:No..."Grumbles" Leo walks into the living room sees me and bolts for his room, "RAPH SHE'S BACK RUN FOR IT!!!!" He cries. "LEO!" I shriek and chase after him. ;) Donnie and Mike collapse in hysterical laughter...Raph creeps away...**

**Chapter 3: A Talk**

Leo got up and wrapped a blanket around him as he moved slowly and painfully out of the infirmary.

"I don't know...Don might be right guys...I'm sorry," April whispered.

"April we can't just let Leo die!!" Raph exploded. Leo halted in the entrance of the kitchen, fingers clutching the blanket, trembling. Mike looked up and saw him.

"Leo..." he whispered. The others got quiet instantly. Leo's eyes flicked across them all, they looked like they had been crying.

"What kind of Cancer is it?" he whispered suddenly. They all gawked at him.

"You knew?" Don sobbed, "and you didn't tell us?" Raph slammed his fist into the table and got up.

"...answer him...answer all of us," Raph spat," You knew?"

"Suspected," Leo whispered as he slumped into a chair, gripping the blanket tight around him,"when I woke up the first time I saw all the bruises...knew what they were from...knew they shouldn't've bruised that bad...I-I...I was scared...I-I was afraid to let you all know...didn't want you to see them..." Tears started to roll down his cheeks. Mike carefully hugged him, knowing that it would unfortunately leave a bruise. Leo leaned into him, sobbing.

"I'm scared guys...How do you fight what you can't see? Something inside? Your own body?" Leo wept,"I've never been so scared guys...I'm...just scared..." Leo clung to Mike, trembling. Don put his arms gently around Leo and Raph put his hand on Leo's shell. It was unnerving seeing Leo so upset but they knew he needed their comfort.

"We'll figure out a way to help ya' bro," Raph whispered. Leo nodded, leaning into them, taking comfort in their embrase. April walked over and put her arms loosely around them all.

Twenty Minutes Later...

Leo was sitting at the table with a cup of Green Tea in hand, his blanket wrapped around him. April and Mike were seated beside him at his right and left. He had gotten control of his near panic-attack, but he was still trembling a little.

"So I have Leukemia?" Leo mumbled. April nodded and Mike lightly touched his brother's hand. Don was researching Leukemia in the lab and Raph was helping him sort through the information. They needed all the information they could get. Casey was calling a friend who was a doctor in an attempt to figure out something about Chemo treatment. Leo was still deeply shook and didn't want to be alone. They had to be careful Leo bruised real easily now. The area where Mike had touched Leo's hand was already showing a faint bruise, causing Mike to flinch.

Leo was still scared, they see that by the way he was sitting, in his posture, but he was in control of himself again.

"You's going to keep you three out of trouble?" Leo mumbled. Mike grinned and hugged Leo carefully.

"Awwww! Come on Leo we can take care of ourselves...don't worry about it! There are other treatments other than Chemo...Don will figure it out," Mike comforted.

Leo snorted and shook his head.

"Mikey...sometimes I think you're only alive beacuse I stop Raph from killing you...either Raph will murder you or Don will for breaking everything," Leo laughed.

April smiled and said," He's got a point Mikey." Mike stuck his tongue out at her, making Leo laugh more.

"Aww come on!" Mike grumbled. Leo hugged him, his golden-brown eyes sad.

"I-I...I love Mikey...I don't want to leave all of you...not yet....not like this," Leo whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!!


	4. Chapter 4: One Chance

**Disclaimer: unfortunately no...**

**I'm Back! Sorry I went on vacation and didn't get a chance to update before I left....My mother wouldn't let me near the computer...**

**Chapter 4: One Chance**

Don peeked into the infirmary and spotted Leo curled in the bed, it had been a few days and Leo was sliding down hill fast. The leukemia was just ripping him apart. Don sighed and slipped in, taking a hold of the blanket and carefully covering Leo up. Leo had lost weight and was exhausted easily unable to do much more than sleep and try to fight the illness. Don stopped and smiled when he saw Mikey curled next to Leo, far enough away that Mikey wouldn't risk hurting Leo but close enough that Leo could get comfort from him. They were holding hands, just enough contact to assure Leo that Mikey was there. Don grabbed a blanket and covered Mikey up.

"How is he?" Raph whispered. Don sighed and looked at Raph.

"Still fighting," Don whispered.

"What are we going to do?" Raph whispered as he looked over Leo, amber eyes worried.

"We have one chance...a bone marrow transplant...but we need a doctor, a sterile environment, one of us will have to donate the bone marrow...Raph he needs to be in a hospital...his immune system is really weak right now...if he catches even a cold...i-it-it could kill him...ever moment he stays here in this sewer...." Don said softly his voice trailing off. Tears forming.

"His chances of survivin' get lower," Raph finished. Don nodded.

"I'll call April, see if she knows anyone who can keep their mouth shut," Raph replied. Don nodded watching Leo nervously.

"Don, its Leo....he aint goin' down wit'out a fight...give him an out and he'll take it...he'll beat this Don, we just gotta give 'im what he needs," Raph said softly.

"Ya' know Raph its kinda nice having you all caring...a little creepy but nice," Don said softly.

"Humph...don't get too used to it, the minute Leo's in remission I'm back to ma' charmin' self," Raph grumbled as he walked off. As Raph made the call he promised Don sat in a chair by Leo.

"Keep fighting bro," he whispered.

Raph came running back.

"April's calling a friend, she said, she might have a friend in Iowa somewhere who can get Leo into a cancer center," Raph exclaimed. Don looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Raph, Leo is fragile right now...HOW THE HELL WOULD WE GET HIM TO IOWA?," Don roared. Leo and Mikey jerked awake. Leo moaned and closed his eyes. Mikey gave Don an irritated look. Don and Raph quickly left the infirmary arguing as they went.

"Guys...I'as a'leep," Leo mumbled, shivering and reaching for the blanket. Mikey quickly covered him up.

"I'll be right back bro, go back to sleep," Mike whispered. Leo was already out, exhausted from the effort of sitting up, if only for a moment. Mikey waited until Leo was sound asleep before heading out to where Don and Raph were arguing.

"Don it might be the only chance he has!" Raph growled.

"Raphael! We can't risk moving him that much! For goodness sake he bruises when a blanket touches him! Its a miracle that he hasn't broken a bone yet!"Don snapped.

"Don you said yourself he needs to be in a hospital!" Raph snapped back.

"Yeah but like New York! Not half-way across the country!" Don snarled.

"Guys" Mike tried

"Donnie come on!" Raph gasped.

"Guys" Mike tried again.

"Raph! We can't-he wouldn't-its not safe!" Don nearly sobbed

"Guys" Mike snapped.

"Donnie we got give 'im a chance!" Raph nearly shouted.

"GUYS!" Mike yelled. They jumped and looked at him.

"What is going on?" Mike nearly whispered.

Raph and Don quickly filled Mike in. Mike sat at the table.

"Donnie you're right he might not survive the trip...but Raph's right too...we gotta give Leo every chance we can," Mike whispered,"We have to, he doesn't want to die like this Don, he's scared out of his mind...Don we can't...we can't just give up. We have to try."

"You don't think I know that? Do you think I like watching Leo waste away? That I like seeing him in pain? Scared? Every time I look at him its all I can do not to break down. Every time I go in to check on him or when I help him take a bath I-I...I worry that one wrong move...he might get hurt, he might bleed to death," Don sobbed, dropping into a chair," I'm afraid that Leo will...I don't want to lose my brother."

Raph jumped forward and pulled Don into a hug.

"Oh Donnie! I don't want to lose 'im either," Raph whispered. Mike cliung to them, fighting tears.

"Y-you wo-won't," Leo whispered. They all looked up. Leo managed a weak smile.

"J-Just g-get me t-to w-wher-where ever you w-were ta-talkin a-about," Leo whispered, swaying dangerously," I-I'm n-not g-going d-down w-without a f-fight." He swayed again and nearly fell. Don and Mike caught and steadied him.

"Easy bro," Raph whispered. Leo smiled a little and leaned into them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please? Again very sorry!! I'll know you forgive me if you review!!


	5. Chapter 5: Journey

**Disclaimer: no....."mumbles irrittably"**

**Chapter 5: Journey**

April glanced into the back of the van, Leo was sound asleep, cradled between Don and Mike, the journey thus far had been hard on him, he was weaker than he had been and could hardly open his eyes anymore. Raph was bedded down on the floor, preventing Leo from hitting the hard floor if he started to roll. Hitting Raph would be bad enough, but the floor...it could break Leo's fragile bones.

April sighed and glanced at Casey, he'd fallen asleep about a half hour ago. They were getting close to their destination, about an hour out. Sioux City, Iowa. They had one of the best Cancer Centers in the Country (that is a true fact folks, we've got a great rating). She just hoped Tara was ready to treat a giant turtle. Taking a chance, April pulled off at an empty rest stop and got out, rushing inside to use the bathroom. hoping no one would pull up and the guys would stay asleep.

Raph jerks awake as she gets back in.

"Apr'l?" He yawns.

"Shhh, go back to sleep Raph," April said gently.

"Nah...I'm good," Raph replied, sitting up carefully, checking Leo over without touching him.

"Hang in there bro," he whispers.

An hour later April pulled into the parking lot of June E. Lynn Cancer Center. There was someone waiting outside.

April got out and walked over, after a second she returned the woman following her.

"Oh my..." the woman gasped, "You weren't kidding when you said he was different," Tara murmmered.

"Can ya 'elp him?" Raph whispered. Tara looked at him and nodded.

"I'll try my best...we better get him inside," she said softly. Raph got up slowly and wrapping Leo in the thick blankets he carefully picked Leo up. A weak moan came from Leo.

"Easy bro," Raph murmered. Don and Mikey quickly slipped out after Raph and Casey got out of the front. Minutes later Leo was laying in a bed wrapped in blankets and Tara was going over blood samples from him and his brothers.

"Mikey...or Raph are the closest...for the transplant," Tara said as she read the paper. Don nodded.

"We need to get this in him fast, he's only going to get weaker and he needs as much help as I can give him..." Tara said firmly.

Twenty Minutes later, after Mikey paniced at the sight of the needle that was being used, Raph was laying on his side as Tara removed the precious bone marrow from his hip. Raph gritted his teeth and grunted...no pain killer, they couldn't take chances on Leo reacting badly to it. Tara sat the second syringe down and pressed gauze to Raph's hip.

"Hold this," she said gently. Raph pressed his hand to it, wincing as the tender area protested the touch. Raph sat still, hoping, praying that the transplant would go well, hoping Leo could pull through. The next morning they all sat at Leo's side and waited, hoping that Leo would give it one last fight, so far there had been no change and thankfully Leo's body hadn't rejected Raph's bone marrow...a good sign.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?...sorry for not updating sooner!!


	6. Chapter 6:Grasping Hope

**Disclaimer: not the cannon characters**

**Chapter 6: Grasping Hope**

Raph jerked awake as a soft moan reached his ears. Leo had turned over, his eyes partially open.

"Raphie?" Leo breathed, it sounded strained, like it took all the strength he had.

"Shhh," Raph said quickly, "Its good ta' see ya' awake bro." Leo managed a weak smile.

"I'm cold," Leo managed. Someone wrapped a thick blanket over Leo, he seemed to shrink under it.

"Here bro," Don whispered. Leo sighed in thanks, drifting off after a few seconds.

Over the next week, Leo slipped in and out, the IV and what food he could keep down giving him his strength back, if slowly.

Leo was curled up on his bed, Mikey sitting beside him, when Leo's eyes fluttered open.

"Mikey?" Leo whispered. Mike turned and gently adjusted the blankets.

"Easy bro, how are you feeling?" he whispered.

"Hungry," Leo mumbled. Mikey brightened, it was a good sign.

"I'll go get you something," he said softly, quickly getting up. Leo sighed.

"Please don't let it be Jell-o, or mush," Leo mumbled. Mikey chuckled. Leo looked around the room and saw Don sprawled on the couch, sound asleep, Raph was curled up on a cot, a blanket tossed over him, and April was asleep in a chair off to the side.

Mikey came back in, carring a tray with a bowl of soup on it. Leo's stomach growled as he smelled it. Mikey grinned.

"It's good to see you hungry bro," Mikey said softly. Leo slowly started to sit up, it seemed to take a huge effort.

"No, wait the back of the bed sits up," Mikey said quickly, setting the tray on the swing table attached to Leo's bed. Leo realxed back and Mikey pushed the button for the back to come up.

"Chicken Noodle?" Leo asked softly.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd like the other kind," Mikey said softly, moving the table over so Leo could reach.

"Thanks Mike," Leo whispered, taking a bite.

Two days Later...

Leo was sitting up, looking very tired, but alert. His brothers sitting around him, April at his side.

Tara walked in, holding papers.

"You ready?" she asked. They nodded.

"You're in remission," she said softly. Leo relaxed and slumped agianst his brothers, relief rushing across his face.

"You can head home in a few days, I just want to keep and eye on you and you'll need to meet up with someone once a month for three years," Tara ordered, "I got a hold of someone who will do it for free and they'll keep their mouth shut, he's a good friend of my family."

They nodded.

"Thank-you," Leo whispered, "For helping me hold on."

The. End.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews? An epilouge may be put up...


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:**** still unfortunately no…**

**Epilogue:**

Raph sighed as he looked down at the grave in front of him, Leo had made it home and three months before a relapse had hit him hard. He fought till the end, but the cancer finally won out. Mikey was kneeling beside Raph, hand on the dirt below him. Don was sobbing softly, sitting down beside Mikey. Tears rolled down Raph's cheeks as he struggled to finish what he was saying.

"Sayonara Oniisan," Raph got out, kneeling down and wrapping his arms around his remaining brothers before bowing his head. April wept softly into Casey's shirt. Leo was buried next to Master Splinter, father and Son, together.

…

"LEO!" Raph gasped, sitting up in bed and then looking around, he shuttered and got out of bed quickly. Raph made his way down the hall to Leo's room and peeked in. Leo was sound asleep, still thin and shaky from the cancer but alive and whole. Raph sighed in relief and leaned against the door frame.

"You too?" Don whispered coming up beside him.

"Yeah…he's still so fragile right now…" Raph sighed, eying Leo in worry.

"Mikey fell asleep next to him again, "Don whispered. Raph smiled a little

"Are you coming in here or what?" Leo grumbled, "'cus I'm trying to sleep ya' know.".

Raph and Don chuckled and slipped into Leo's room. Don found himself curled besode Mikey and Raph unashamedly snuggled up next to Leo.

"Oyasuminasai ototos," Leo whispered as he drifted off.

"Night bro," Don mumbled.

"Night Oniisan," Raph whispered, "Night bro."

Leo smiled and relaxed, slipping into sleep, Raph and Don not far behind him.

The End.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?

Ototo-little brother (added "s" for brothers)

Oniisan- big brother

**Thanks to all of my reviewers!!!!!!**


End file.
